


Rangi Sees Snow For the first time

by stormy_wheather



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Shadow of Kyoshi, F/F, Fluff, Innocence, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Rangi (Avatar), Pining, Snow, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather
Summary: Rangi is finally finished her schooling and able to spend a winter in Yokoya. Kyoshi invites her to watch the snow fall. This is Pre Rise of Kyoshi, also they are like 14 in this and Rangi does not yet understand how she feels about Kyoshi. Assume Yun is with Amok learning how to kill people or something I didn't feel like mentioning him.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Rangi Sees Snow For the first time

It had been the first full year that the young firebender and her mother made the journey from their fire nation colony and moved to Yokoya to continue the young girl's training. Though many summers were spent between her avatar and the house staff, she would always have to migrate back to the academy before the first autumn leave fell. That was until this year.

It was one of the first brisk days at the beginning of the new season when Rangi was practicing a few melee combat skills in the courtyard designed for the new avatar. As she moved on to the next drill her favorite servant girl following master Kelsang went walking by carrying an empty bucket that took hold of her attention. Partway through her confusion the flame she had drew sputtered out and made a clasping hiss-like noise, enough take the servant girl from her task. When she turned her face to Rangi she saw a flash of freckles, It was Kyoshi, the girl who was made to follow around Yun just as she was whom she had been growing very attached to. Kyoshi raised her hand and waved gently with her long fingers, she seemed to be shoved a bit by the person next to her. The air nomad she had been following dismissed her, taking the pail and leaving. Kyoshi oddly enough didn’t move forward immediately. Rangi felt a warm glow at the sight of her friend dropping by. It was the first time they had seen one another in while. The hard work of the fall in preparation for the earth kingdom's often unforgiving winter she had yet to know had overtaken the staff. Kyoshi grew nearer and Rangi was overjoyed to see her. 

So much so that Rangi didn’t realize she was holding the pose, Kyoshi laughed a bit, “Are you frozen?” She called out as she hopped over the barrier onto the field. “I didn’t think fire benders could get cold.” She said cheerfully. Rangi was a bit embarrassed and covered the feeling with some training jargon. 

“You could call it stance training,” she said calmly as she dropped the pose. “And that’s a myth, Fire benders do get cold, that why we all live here active volcanos, we absorb heat like lizards-turtles” She rambled as Kyoshi drew nearer. 

Kyoshi had a laugh that made her nose crinkle, it was a short chuckle at the closest thing Rangi could attempt towards a joke. Rangi had no idea what about her friend made her so flustered. “So you are here for good now?” she asked with a bit of hesitation. 

“More or less yes, until Avatar Yun starts going on diplomatic ventures, then I go where he goes. I am honor-bound.” Rangi explained, she put her hands behind her back and stood up straiter to emphasize. 

“Well, I am glad to have you around,” Kyoshi said. There was silence after Rangi nodded. Kyoshi looked over her shoulder, at a woman who was beckoning her from the porch. 

“I have got to go now, but come visit me later, I hear it's going to snow tonight,” Kyoshi told Rangi. 

“Snow?” Rangi asked not realizing how short fall was in the earth kingdom. 

“Yes, I figure you can come up to the roof and watch it with me. Aunt Mui told me earlier you had never seen it before.” Kyoshi explained. The women's voice called out again and Kyoshi looked at Rangi more closely for a response.

“I will be there,” Rangi said affirmatively.  
Kyoshi gave her nod before turning and began walking towards the sound.

“And Rangi..” She said softly, Rangi immediately snapped her neck around in anticipation “Dress warm, I don’t want you freezing on me” 

Rangi smiled, before returning to training without an idea in the world what she was doing.

~ 

Before the sunset, Rangi had crawled onto the roof and stood just in front of the tallest window. Knowing Kyoshi, she would be coming up from her bedroom, meaning that Rangi could pop down and surprise her when she sat down on the second tallest platform. 

She couldn’t see the actual sunset, the grey clouds has covered it, what she did see was Kyoshi, emerge from her window and pad across the siding to their spot, a flat landing on the western corner. As Kyoshi began hoisting herself Rangi Jumped down, making sure only her hand was visible to the tall girl. Who took it, and was quickly yanked from the ground with all of Rangi's strength. She stumbled on the platform as she gained her balance, using her friend's forearm for support as her other hand held a bundle. “I bet you're glad it's me on the other end,” Rangi said, without greeting Kyoshi, she had been holding something against her hip Rangi couldn’t make out till she pushed it to her chest. 

“Glad to see you are still in your uniform.” She said slightly annoyed. Rangi's hands clasped around the object that turned out to be a simple cloth blanket: 

“You told me to dress warmly,” Rangi replied holding her hands out slightly at her side in defense. 

“Well if you’re cozy that’s all that matters I guess.” Kyoshi’s said as she sat down beside her. The two had a moment of silence as they stared at the night sky enjoying the other's company. 

Rangi took a seat next to her as well and a sense of impatience and anxiety that she normally got in this girl’s presence began teasing at her. “So when does this start?” she asked and was immediately met with a chuckle. 

“Well it is not like fireworks” Kyoshi replied as if what Rangi said was a joke. Rangi was a bit saddened by Kyoshi’s entertainment at her lack of knowledge so Kyoshi took the opportunity to explain it to her. 

“It doesn’t happen all at once like when it rains, you are going to see one or two flurries then look up at the sky, it's going to look like gusts of dust way high up and then all the sudden, it will be snowing everywhere,” she said softly 

“Then it covers the ground,” Rangi replied in an enamored way just to humor Kyoshi, it was rare Kyoshi got to explain things to Rangi and not the other way around. 

“Well not always, Sometimes the ground is too warm and it melts.” She replied.

“You think it will melt today?” Rangi asked

“We will see, maybe if it snows all night. You can see it in the morning.” Kyoshi said as the two starred out, Rangi handed her blanket back to her. 

“Kyoshi I am a little cold.” She said softly, not thinking the words through, Kyoshi smiled and wrapped the blanket she had been handed over her friend's shoulders. Rangi’s cheeks burned as she was surprised she did just hand it back to her and even more surprised she didn’t tease her more about her being chilly. She didn’t know what compelled her to ask for the mat until Kyoshi leaned back exposed to the elements in just her nightgown and shaw, “Aren’t you cold too?” Rangi asked softly 

“I have been a lot colder,” Kyoshi replied, Rangi looked away, and tried a new approach.

She lit a small torch in her free hand that Kyoshi was drawn to and stared at from the distance between them. 

“I took your blanket, We could always share,” she said as she unlit the flame and opened up a side of her blanket. Kyoshi hesitated for a moment before shifting beside her and wrapping the blanket loosely over both their shoulders. Rangi pulled it in tighter, bringing Kyoshi a little closer. 

A cold breeze swept in front of her nose carrying the smells of the warm kitchen furnace beneath them. Her head swam for a moment as it tilted to the side. Her cheek tapped the top of Kyoshi’s head, she hadn’t even noticed she moved it to her shoulder. 

Rangi wrapped her arm around her back, snuggled up just a bit more, “Guess you fire benders really do get cold.” Kyoshi said softly. Rangi’s heart began beating in a way it had not before. As if her bending took on a will of its own her palms were assumed in a warm glow and knowing Kyoshi's hand rested between them wrapped around hers. The palpitation ceased at a moment of delay before fingers drew between her own and her friend's thumb swept gently across the back of her hand. Rangi smiled and looked at her lap, seeing a speck of white glitter against it, she looked up slowly as to not to disturb the moment she had with her friend. 

There is was a million shadows of specks. Rangi never realized how fast they flew through the sky, the loops and intervals flurries made before their dissent. She wondered how they ever would touch the ground, out in the distance she could see them blowing against the roof. And all in front of her face. Overwhelmed she rose to her knees stretched out her hand to hold a few as the snowflake trickled across the sky. She unable to contain herself at the spectacle she laughed and turned to Kyoshi excitedly just to see something she had never Imagined

Her dark brown hair had captured hundreds of the snowflakes that evaded her hands, “Kyoshi Your hair..” She implored. 

Kyoshi laughed, “You should see yourself.” She said as she leaned toward Rangi and ran her hair through her hair, shaking all the snow out of it. Rangi giggled until their eyes met again. In a shocking display, Kyoshi suddenly became undeniably nervous, Rangi’s heart skipped a beat, there faces were too close. Kyoshi with-drew her hands. 

“Ah-I am sorry I forgot.” She said shamefully. “I know you are not supposed to just touch a fire nation girl’s hair,” she explained. Rangi was relieved, it was the thing she was probably least worried Kyoshi would say to her. Rangi didn’t respond. She instead took the time to press her hand to Kyoshi’s snow-filled locks to feel them for the first time. She was fascinated quickly by how fast the white flecks melted against her palms, and how damp they made her friend’s long hair. 

“It is okay I won’t tell anybody..” She said softly as her hand moved from the outer layers of her hair to press against her neck. She looked at Kyoshi for a moment before turning away unable to meet her eyes.

Kyoshi stared at her bashful dismissal, the snow already coating her hair once more as Rangi held on to her face. Rangi felt like she could stay there forever. Kyoshi broke the silent moment by patting Rangi’s shoulder gently, Rangi smirked and looked back down at her lap, and sadly took her fingers from Kyoshi’s hair. Kyoshi lifted her chin back up to her. 

“Aunt Mui has probably has made something warm for us, We can watch the snowfall from the kitchen window,” Kyoshi said, her fingers flicked off of her chin and tapped her nose, she removed her side of the blanket and wrapped it around Rangi. 

Rangi smiled and took Kyoshi’s cold hand “I think that works...” she said back as the two crawled back through the warm window.


End file.
